My Heart Wasn't Ready For Goodbye
by JenDOUAT
Summary: She wasn't ready for goodbye. Not much of a summary, but the title says it all. #OutlawQueen
1. Chapter 1

Her heart was pounding at an explosive rate in her ears. In fact it was beating so loudly and so fast that she couldn't even hear the sound of her heels hitting the tile floor as she ran down the hospital corridor. The walls and floor should have been white, but everything in the underworld appeared to have an ugly orange tint to it. She really hated the color orange. Her mind was racing with random thoughts trying not to think about what was going to be around the next turn. She wanted it to be anything other than what she was about to face.

As she made the final turn she was met by the Charming's, Robin and Emma all of whom were currently sobbing uncontrollably. Emma walked toward her and Regina just held up her hand letting her know to stay away. She turned to face Robin, her soul mate, and the look on her face made his heart drop to his feet. This was the glare of the Evil Queen, wild, enraged and dangerous. The notorious Evil Queen vein on her forehead was looked as though it may actually break the skin.

"Where is my son?" She hissed at the entire group.

"Regina…." He began, but was cut off.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SON.?" Her voice was a booming sound echoing down the hall.

"I'll take you to him." Emma moved to show her the way.

"No! Point, Swan." She did not want any of these people near her.

Emma pointed to one of the nearby rooms. Regina turned on her heel and disappeared behind the door. Snow, Charming, Robin and Emma stood like statues in the hallway knowing as soon as Regina walked through that door her walls would crumble and she would need them. The strongest amongst them was about to break and it would take all of them to put her back together…if she even let them.

Regina slowly walked to the hospital bed and peered down at her son's lifeless body. She reached out a shaky hand to smooth his hair off his forehead like she had done a million times before. This time, he didn't turn his head to look at her and smile his reassuring smile, instead his eyes were open and staring at nothing on the ceiling. As she stared at him, she felt her very life force draining from her body leaving her on legs that she was not sure could hold her up. Her entire body shook with the sorrow filling her heart. This pain was indescribable, the worse she had ever felt.

She waved her hand over his body and tried to use magic to heal him, but it didn't work. His chest didn't rise and his eyes didn't blink. She kissed his forehead, but there was no gust of wind. There was no deep breath or sigh of relief. There was only silence, deafening silence.

"Henry." Her voice broke as she spoke his name.

"Hen….Henry." She said louder when he didn't answer.

"My… Baby…." She finally broke laying next to him in the hospital bed and pulling his lifeless body to her chest. "My baby," She cried. "Why? Why? Why?"

The door slowly opened as Robin, Emma, Snow and Charming came in. They would not let her go through this alone. They were all hurting.

"Regina." Emma cried her name.

"Shhhhh, he's sleeping. You're going to wake him up." Regina cried not accepting her son's death.

"Regina. Regina he's not sleeping." Emma placed a careful hand on her friend's back.

"You get away from us. Leave us alone." Regina cried.

"Milady." Robin tried to get her attention, but was met with quiet sobs. "Milady."

"Stop." She cried. "I… I… asked you to…to keep him… safe." She stuttered.

"I know." It was a quiet whisper.

"And now look what you've done." Regina sobbed. "I can't breathe without him. You…you killed us both!" She screamed at him.

"Regina…I'm sorry." Robin cried. "I lost a son too. I loved Henry like he was my own son. You know that."

"Leave us." She buried her nose in his hair memorizing his smell.

"Regina…please." Robin begged.

"Get out." It was barely a whisper.

Robin left the room followed by Charming since no one deserved to be alone right now.

Snow and Emma stayed with Regina watching as she was clinging helplessly to her son. She was gently rocking him back and forth humming.

"Regina." Snow whispered.

"Shh." Was Regina's only reply.

"I can't watch this." Snow broke down sobbing again. "I can't watch her go through this."

"Please don't leave." Emma begged her mother. "I need you."

Snow cried as she and Emma held each other. "I'll stay with you, but I feel so helpless."

"Henry, I can't do this without you. I can't go on without you. I can't be good without you. Wherever you are is where I want to be." Regina cried. "I won't live without you Henry. I won't."

"Re…gin..a" Emma stuttered moving back toward the bed, Regina's pleas to their son was magnifying the heart break.

"Henry, please come back to me." Regina spoke to her son, ignoring Emma.

"He's not coming back Regina." This time it was Snow who approached her.

"He is!" Regina said rubbing Henry's hair out of his face. "He will come back to me. He's my baby. He's my little prince."

"No Regina. He's gone. You need to let him go." Snow took her hand.

"I won't." Regina replied.

"You have to let go Regina." Snow urged her.

"This… is… my… punish…ment for everything I… I…di… did to you." Regina cried.

"No Regina. It was an accident. Accidents happen." Snow's tears were falling.

"NO!" Regina screamed at her.

"Regina. You need to get up and let him go." Snow said more firmly.

"I'm not strong enough to let go." Regina cried. "I have nothing without Henry."

"You are strong enough Regina." Snow tried to sound reassuring. "We are going to help you be strong."

"I can't." Regina sobbed.

"You can." Emma approached her. "We both lost a son today. We can be strong for each other."

"No. No. No. I can't leave him here." Regina wrapped herself tighter around her son's body. "It's getting dark and he's afraid of the dark. There isn't a night light in here."

"He's not afraid of anything anymore Regina. He's in a better place." Snow tried to sound reassuring.

"There is no better place for Henry than with me!" Regina cried. "Why is someone always trying to take my son from me?"

"Regina, he's gone and nothing can change that now. We need to find a way to live on." Snow rubbed her back.

"We have to leave him here." Emma told her trying to physically pull Regina away from their son.

"You leave. You walk away from him…again. But I will NOT leave my son. Not now. Not ever." Regina screamed.

"Regina. We have to and you know it." Emma tried to ignore the stinging pain from Regina's comment.

"Henry, I won't leave you. You don't need to be scared. Mommy's right here."

Snow and Emma physically pulled Regina off the bed. Regina ran back to Henry's body and ran her hand over his eyes closing them forever and she lay her head on his chest. "Good night my sweet prince. I will see you again and I will not stop until I do." She kissed him one time before turning back to Snow and Emma and collapsing in to their arms all her strength gone. She had no fight left.

They held her up the entire walk out of the hospital and to the apartment. Once inside the apartment she collapsed just inside the door into a heap on the floor. Robin and Charming were at her side in a second and Robin was attempting to lift her off the floor. She looked at him with mascara streaked down her face and anger in her eyes. She looked like a woman gone mad, like she had been at the edge of insanity and jumped in with both feet.

"You…" She whispered looking at Robin. "You…stay…away…from…me. I trusted…you to kee…keep him safe."

"I'm hurting too Regina." Robin cried.

"Be thankful because if you were any other person in this room, you'd already be dead." She turned as Charming helped her up the stairs. Emma followed her upstairs and with a wave, Regina was asleep on the bed.

 _ **OUCH! This one hurt to write, but had been on mind. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma went to Robin and put a gentle hand on his arm. "She's blinded by grief Robin. Don't listen to her."

"She's right. It was my job to protect him." He sobbed uncontrollably. "I love him so much. I am so sorry."

"Robin, we were all supposed to protect him. It could have happened to any of us. Can you tell me again what happened?" Emma asked sitting on the sofa next to him.

Robin took a deep breath. "We just came out of Granny's and we were talking about Regina and how well she is dealing with the situation with Zelena. I told Henry I was so grateful that she forgave me and that we were working things out. He turned like someone called his name. I looked but didn't see anyone. Then he just ran out in the middle of the street and the car hit him." Robin was barely able to tell the story as he relived it in his mind. The sight of Henry flying through the air and landing in a mangled mess. Robin knew instantly that the boy was dead. He ran to him and held him in his arms until the ambulance had arrived.

"What did the car look like?" Emma asked knowing she had only seen one car so far in the underworld.

"The license plate said Devil." He whispered.

"Not Devil, De Vil." Emma stood looking at Snow and David. "Cruella." Emma said putting her jacket on.

As Emma opened the door to walk out she ran right in to Hook. "I told the Dark One like you asked me to." He wrapped his arms around Emma. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I have to go." She tried to push passed him.

"Emma wait!" David called from across the room. "We need to think about this and come up with a plan. You can't run off emotions."

"She killed my son!" Emma cried.

"And Regina's. David is right. We need to talk to Regina and let her know what happened. Because I'm starting to think this wasn't an accident. Someone murdered our grandson." Snow added with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Is Regina sleeping?" Robin asked wringing his hands.

"Yes. I knocked her out." Emma replied wiping tears from her eyes. She wondered if they would ever stop.

"You need to go get her up." Snow put her shoes on. "We need to talk to Cruella."

"Robin, maybe you should wake her up." Emma suggested.

As Robin headed toward the stairs, Snow turned to Emma. "Do you think it was wise to send him up there?"

"You're the one who taught me that true love conquers all." Emma shrugged.

Robin made his way up the stairs not wanting to be the one to wake Regina. She was peaceful now while she was resting. He watched her for a few moments before sitting next to her on the bed. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her temple, praying that she would forgive him. Because until she forgave him, he would not be able to forgive himself. She began to stir and then the whimpers started. "Henry? Oh, Henry. Please tell me it was a nightmare." She turned to find Robin sitting next to her with tears in his eyes.

"Milady I am so sorry. I need you to believe me. I am hurting too and I need you." He was pleading with her when she leaned over and lost her breakfast in the trash can next to the bed.

"Oh God, it hurts." She stood and began to pace. She would stop periodically and hunch over and groan as if in physical pain.

"Regina, let me help you." Robin stood and placed his hand on her back.

"Robin." She whispered, torn between falling into his arms, drinking in the comfort they offer and throwing him out.

"I loved him too. Let me hold you, please." His deep blue eyes meeting her brown ones for the first time.

"You need to stay away from me. I can't go on without him." She cried.

"You can and I will help you." Robin held on to her arms, bending to look in her eyes.

"Robin." She rested her forehead on his.

"We know who hit Henry and killed him. The others want to talk to you. Do you feel up to it?" He smoothed her tousled hair.

"Wait!" She straightened.

"What is it?" Robin asked alarmed.

"Maybe Henry had unfinished business!" Regina exclaimed running down the stairs.

Emma had been talking to her parents when she saw Regina running down the stairs with a frantic look on her face.

"Regina, what is it?" Emma tried stopping her, but was knocked flat on her ass.

"Regina stop!" Robin called after her.

Regina raced out in to the street, turning in circles looking for any sign of her son.

"Henry!" She called out. "Henry, are you here?"

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma ran to her stopping her from spinning so she could look her in the eyes.

"I'm looking for my son." Regina began to run down the street.

Charming caught up with her and stopped her. "Regina, Henry probably doesn't have unfinished business. And we both know you wouldn't want him to."

"Let me go Charming." She pulled away from him.

"Regina, we know who killed Henry."

This caused her to turn and focus her attention completely on Robin as he spoke and told her of the accident. Before anyone could stop her, she through her hands in the air and disappeared before their very eyes.

"Well, if you were Cruella, where would you be right now?" Emma asked everyone standing there.

"Hiding from a grief stricken Evil Queen." Killian was the first to speak.

"I think we should start with the sheriff." Emma turned, walking toward the police station.

James was sitting behind his desk filing out paperwork when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He wasn't surprised to see the group of heroes standing over him. "What can I do for you?"

"Where can we find Cruella?" David challenged his twin brother.

"I am going to go make an arrest now since she murdered your boy." He smirked looking at Emma.

"Keep that up and will make the rest of your eternity much worse than you could ever imagine." Emma slammed her hands on the desk .

"Well you are welcome to come along if there is anything you would like to ask Ms. De Vil." James grabbed his jacket and headed out of the station.

Regina appeared in the foyer of her mansion since she knew this was where Cruella was staying.

"Oh Cruella DAHLING…." Regina called out.

Cruella came into the room to see Regina with a crazed look in her eye. "Regina, it was an accident." Cruella looked incredibly nervous.

Regina threw a fireball with singed the fur on her right sleeve. "Oh look. Another accident." Regina said pushing Cruella up against the wall. "I will pull you apart. Piece by piece."

"Regina, he ran out in front of my car. I did not mean to hit him. I feel awful. I am so sorry. Please, do not hurt me…" Cruella cried.

The front door burst open and Emma barged in running at Cruella. She punched her in the face knocking her out. She figured it was the only way to keep Cruella alive long enough to find out what happened. If she allowed her to continue to talk, Regina have "killed" her a thousand times over.

James came in and lifted Cruella carrying her to his patrol car. "Once she wakes up I will let you know. You're lucky I'm not arresting you for assault."

Emma turned to Regina. "Let's go home and get a plan together on how we are going to handle Cruella."

"Henry learned how to walk right in this room." Regina pointed into the den.

"I know." Emma said softly.

"He used my trash can lids to slide down those stairs." She was having flashbacks, everywhere she looked was a memory.

"He called me Mama for the first time sitting at that table." Regina went upstairs to what would be Henry's room. It was an exact duplicate. She crawled on to his bed and curled up into a ball. "Henry always liked hot chocolate and one chocolate chip cookie before bed. When he was younger he would always ask me for one more kiss, or just one more hug." She was sobbing again.

"Regina, let's go back to the Charming's apartment and decide how to proceed from here." Robin took her hands helping her up.

"You should go check on the baby. Now that Zelena is here you may want to keep a close eye on her." Regina gave him a small smile and turned to leave.

Robin turned to Charming. "She obviously doesn't want me around right now. Please take care of her."

"You know I will." Charming patted Robin's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Anger and rage boiled deep within her soul. She closed her eyes and searched within herself seeking out any sign of light. Her internal evaluation revealed that darkness and despair had once again taken hold of the reigns and were controlling her emotions. She looked across the room to find Emma staring at her. This fueled the fire that was burning bright within her, the melting pot was about to tip. How could this woman be sitting here so calm? She appeared to be unaffected by the death of their son. Regina's glare hardened and Emma began to shift uncomfortably under her steely gaze.

"Regina, are you alright?" Emma asked absently pulling at a string on her shirt sleeve.

"No. But my question is, how are you alright? You seem to be functioning just fine. How do you do it?" Regina was gripping the arms of the chair she was sitting in to the point her nails were puncturing the soft leather.

"I…I…What choice to do I have?" Emma answered the question with a question.

"We all have choices Ms. Swan." Regina replied coolly.

"Regina, I'm hurting too, but…" Emma began.

"Really? You're hurting too? Ha!" Regina scoffed.

"Don't do that. Don't down play my pain because I choose to not be a homicidal maniac." Emma shot back.

"You haven't seen homicidal yet." Regina stood towering over Emma. "It's just so easy for you to walk away because that is what you've always done. You've never experienced loss because you've never loved anyone with your entire soul. You've never had someone reach in to your personal hell and pull you out. You know NOTHING about pain!" Regina began to pace the room.

"Emma, Regina, what's going on?" Charming came rushing up the stairs.

"It's fine. I can handle this. It's the five stages of grieving. Yesterday was denial and today it's obviously anger." Emma waved him off.

"Regina, what is the problem?" Charming turned on the Queen.

"Seriously? Your daughter is my problem. Our son was murdered and she just moves on like nothing happened. How? How do you do it Ms. Swan? Because I am DYING inside!" For a moment her hard exterior faltered.

"I feel the same way you do." Emma finally stood.

"Highly unlikely. Do you know what his favorite color was? Do you know how old he was when he learned to walk? Do you know the magic words that always made his boo boos feel better? Do you know what his favorite part of Christmas was? Do you know how many times he used my garbage can lids to slide down the stairs?" She paused to regain her composure. "I held him in my arms when he was moments old and from that moment he owned my heart. Now my heart has stopped beating. I'm breathing, I'm walking, I'm talking, but I am dying inside. So no Ms. Swan, you do not feel the same way I do."

"That's enough Regina." Charming intervened.

"I'm sorry Regina. I'm sorry we both lost our child yesterday. I'm sorry I can't bring him back to you. I'm sorry I didn't get to experience life with him, but because I didn't get to, you did. But don't you ever question my love for my son. I just don't feel things the way you do." Emma's emotions taking hold of her.

"It's your fault Charming. You abandoned her and now that's what she's doing to my son!" Regina directed her wrath toward Charming who was easily baited.

"If it weren't for your insane jealous anger toward Snow, we wouldn't have had to send her away!" Charming yelled back at her.

"Yes, so blame me. Again!" Regina through her hands up.

"I am blaming you. It is YOUR fault! All of this! Everything up to this moment, including Henry's death has been a direct result of your vendetta." Charming watched as his words hit her like shards of glass ripping at her skin. The pained look on her face made him instantly regret his words. "Regina…" He started to apologize, but stopped when she disappeared. The only proof of her presence left in the room was a swirl of purple smoke.

"You were out of line." Emma sniffed facing off with her father.

"I was defending you. Henry was your son too." Charming went to hug her, but Emma stepped away from him.

"Yes he was, but our relationship was more a friendship than a mother/son relationship. Regina was there for him in a way I never was and a way I never would have been." Emma looked down.

"Emma, I'm sorry you're hurting." He said softly.

"You should NOT have blamed Regina for Henry's death. There is nothing that could possibly be further from the truth. She does love him with every ounce of her being."

"I know she does. I'm so sorry I said that." This time he wiped away a tear that slipped down his cheek.

"You need to apologize to Regina, not to me. She already alienated Robin and now, thanks to your little tirade, she will alienate the rest of us. We have an irate and enraged Evil Queen on the loose who is on the verge of a homicidal rampage. I only stopped her from ripping Cruella apart because I don't know what price she would have to pay for that." Emma ran her hand through her hair. "Henry would be so disappointed in us.

"Let's go find her." Charming put his arm around Emma.

Regina found herself in the middle of the forest taking deep, calming breaths when she heard a baby crying. She followed the sound to a clearing where she saw Robin holding his daughter. His daughter, the thought kept repeating over and over in her mind, his daughter, his daughter…. A fireball appeared in her hand as it occurred to her that she had lost her son because she trusted Robin to keep him safe. Now here Robin was holding a child he had with her sister, rubbing the loss of her son in her face. How could she have ever have believed things would work out between them. She was fully wrapped up in this disastrous mess and it was time to clean it up!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrow, hurt and jealousy proved to be a deadly combination as Regina stood watching Robin from the shadows with a fireball in hand. Not Regina, she thought to herself, the Evil Queen. She was coiled and ready to strike. She paused for just a moment as Regina wrestled the Evil Queen for control. During that pause the sound of Robin's voice speaking softly to the infant carried on the wind and straight to her heart.

"Hello little one, I know you didn't ask to be brought into this terrible world. You too are a victim of circumstance. A choice I made in a moment of weakness and despair. Now you will be forever caught in the middle of the struggle between good and evil. Your mother is unfortunately on the wrong side of that battle, but luckily for you, you will always have Regina and I by your side. We will do our very best to lead you down the right path." He leaned and kissed the baby's cheek.

This moment struck her to her very core. She looked down at the fireball in her hand and extinguished it immediately. She was disgusted by what she had been thinking just moments ago. She shook her hand as if she had been burned by her own magic, but the truth was she didn't want to feel the heat that still remained there. She turned her attention back to Robin and the baby.

"I really messed up yesterday princess and you are the only person who really wants anything to do with me right now." He paused to clear his throat and tried to stop the tears now forming. "I lost our oldest son yesterday. I was right there and couldn't stop him as he ran out in front of a car. It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion. What I saw will never leave my mind and will haunt my dreams every night. I will never ever get the fact that I held him in my arms as he took his final breath and there was nothing I could do." His sobs were now wracking his body.

She wanted to go to him and hold him in her arms. He had been her strength and her salvation many times over. But her son was dead and it happened under his watch. Her stubbornness held her in her spot. If she didn't have her anger toward Robin, or Emma, or Charming to keep her going, how would she survive.

"I'm glad to see that without me you are still making the right decisions." A voice spoke behind her.

When she turned she almost fainted. There he was, her handsome prince. He was standing right before her very eyes. "Henry? You're here? You're ok?" She braced herself as he ran into her arms.

"I'm fine mom, but I'm not back. I have some unfinished business keeping me here. I need to take care of a few things before I can cross over." He held her so tightly.

"I can't let you go." She sobbed.

"You will eventually be able to find the strength. I want you to forgive Robin. I ran out in front of Cruella's car without looking. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was not intentional on her part. Right now, I have to go see someone. I want you to go to Robin because he needs you as much as you need him. Do not blame him mom. He loves us both and would never do anything to cause us harm." Henry was still holding on to her as he spoke.

"Henry, stay with me or I'll stay here with you. We can take over the underworld and still be together." This made perfect sense in her mind.

"We can't do that mom, but I need you to go to Robin. I need you to help each other get through this. I will find you this evening to discuss what I have found out. I haven't seen Emma, Grandpa or Grandma. Please don't tell them I'm here yet. I will do that when you go back to the apartment this evening." Henry kissed her cheek and ran off through the woods.

For a moment she thought it had been a hallucination, but she could still feel the spot on her cheek where he had just kissed her. She took a calming breath and turned her attention back to Robin. He was still spilling his heart out to his daughter who was now crying loudly. He seemed to be trying to soothe her, but with no luck. Again the realization that this was his daughter, not their daughter, hit her like a ton of bricks. She took a deep cleansing breath and stepped in to the clearing.

When Robin saw Regina step from behind a nearby tree, he began to panic. Why was she here? She was on the verge of breaking when he had last seen her and she had sent him away. She could see the apprehension in his eyes as he held his now screaming child tighter to his chest.

She held her hands up in surrender. "I'm so sorry Robin." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too Regina." He walked toward her.

"How is she doing?" Regina placed a gentle hand on the baby's head.

"I can't get her to calm down. I'm no sure what's wrong with her." He looked frustrated.

"Well I can tell you what the problem is, she is sensing your emotions. Can I hold her?" She asked afraid of rejection.

"Are you sure?" He looked confused by her change in behavior.

"Yes Robin. I want to help." She smiled at him as he placed the screaming infant in her arms. "Hello sweet girl. I'm your Auntie Regina." Regina began to sway back and forth. "You are ok. Yes you are beautiful. You have your daddy's eyes. They are the most beautiful eyes in the world." Her voice was as sweet as honey and the baby instantly began to calm down, snuggling deeper into Regina's chest.

"You are such a natural milady. She knows she's safe with you." He put his hand on her lower back ushering her to a nearby bench.

"Robin, I was so far out of line blaming you for Henry's death. If you choose not to forgive me, I wouldn't blame you. I don't deserve to be forgiven for that. I know how much you love him. I just couldn't see anything beyond my own pain. And I'm shattered. I didn't know he took his last breath in your arms. I am glad he was with you as he passed since I wasn't there." She couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke because she was ashamed of her behavior.

"Regina, my love, I will always forgive you and I will always be here for you." Robin leaned in and kissed her cheek not wanting to push her. "I should have been paying attention. I wasn't fast enough to stop him. All I keep thinking about is when you saved Roland in the Enchanted Forest and I didn't do the same for you. I let you down in the worse way imaginable. I do not ever expect for you to forgive me."

"Henry told me to forgive you and he told me his death was not your fault. I tried to convince him we could just stay here and rule the underworld, but he said no." She looked down at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"You saw Henry milady?" Robin held her face in his hands as she nodded her head. "Where is our son? Where did he go? What is his unfinished business?" He had so many questions.

"He was here and told me that what happened to him was not your fault or Cruella's. He told me that you and I need to help each other heal. I don't know if I can go on without him." She confessed.

"You don't have to do it alone." He kissed her forehead and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Robin, I forgive you. You did nothing wrong. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you milady. Always. I forgive you too. We will suffer through this tragedy together. We will lift each other up when the other doesn't have the strength to move forward. I vow to always be here to help you through your worst of days." They shared a gentle kiss that held a thousand promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina paced back and forth in the apartment wringing her hands and biting at her bottom lip. Emma had been sitting there in silence wondering what was on her mind because she hadn't said a word in the last two hours. "You're going to wear a whole in the floor if you don't stop." Emma said, not making eye contact.

"I know. Look, I'm really sorry for the things I said to you. Everyone grieves differently and it was not my place to doubt your love for Henry." Regina replied pausing for a moment.

"Why are you so calm? What changed?" Emma asked now eyeing her skeptically.

"I can't tell you." Regina continued pacing.

"Can't tell me what?" Emma inquired.

There was a knock on the door and Regina ran to the door and looked through the peephole. "It's him." She sighed opening the door taking him into her arms. "My prince."

"Henry, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked hugging him.

"I can't move on until both of you do." He shrugged.

"I am so sorry you are stuck here because of us." Emma cried.

"Don't be. I'm fine. I just needed to make a deal with Hades to get you all out of here." He smiled.

"No. Henry you don't make deals with the Hades. I won't allow it." Regina shook her head.

"Mom, I'm still the author. It's fine."

"It's not fine Henry. Hades will keep you here forever. In this…this eternal middle." Regina's voice was raising.

"Shhh. Don't wake up everyone else." Emma put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"I've already figured it out. We can just defeat Hades and take over the underworld and be with Henry forever." Regina said hugging her son again.

"Regina, we don't belong here and neither does Henry. We need to help him pass over so we can leave." Emma suggested.

"Are you serious? You aren't willing to let Killian cross over, but you are willing to let my son cross over without a fight? I don't understand your reasoning. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around such an idiotic thought. How can you even say such a thing?" Regina was ranting.

"Mom. It's ok. I'm fine with crossing over. Killian isn't. I want to see my dad and grandpa Henry. I know they will take care of me." Henry held Regina's hand.

Even though Henry was saying these words to his mother, he also felt a little hurt that Emma was so quick to just let him go. This was proof to him, once again, that the way he had treated his mother when he found Emma was so wrong. He was wrong to ever think that this beautiful creature before him didn't love him. Her love for him was true and he knew that, but he didn't know that her love was strong enough to keep him from crossing over in death. He didn't want to tell her that it was her strong love that was holding him here. She would torture herself with guilt thinking she was causing him undue pain, but the truth was he was happy to be here with her in this moment. To be with her even after death.

He didn't have the heart to tell her that it was her own mother that caused his death. He had gone to meet with her to try to find out why she would lie to him and tell him his mother was in danger, but she was no where to be found. He only ran out in the street to see what the emergency was. He had no idea his grandmother would lie to him, or that she would do so to kill him.

"So now what?" Emma asked watching Henry cling to Regina.

"Now we get you guys back to Storybrooke. I spoke with Hades and if I stay, you all can go." Henry stated.

"No. No way is that going to happen. If you stay, I stay." Regina had her arm wrapped around him.

"Mom, you don't belong here. You need to go back home." Henry said.

"If I don't belong here, neither do you. If we can find away to Hook back then we can find a way to get you back." Regina argued.

"Mom, there isn't any bargaining here. You can't make any deals. Everything is set, you all will leave and I will stay." Henry argued.

He had to get this mother to agree or Hades had something in store for her that terrified Henry. He now had his work cut out for him. He had to help his mother accept his death and agree to move on without him.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina lay in bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about every special moment she had spent with Henry. His very presence had given her life when she felt like dying, he had been the road to redemption when she couldn't find the way. Now she will have to walk the road alone. Of course she had Robin, but she had never had to maintain her redemption without Henry. Henry was her very reason for getting out of bed every morning.

When the thought of going on without Henry settled in her soul she felt physical pain. She rolled over on her side and curled into the fetal position. She had to figure out a way to get her son back even if it meant she would stay in the underworld with him forever. Today as she lay here away, she didn't have the energy to get out of bed.

"Milady, can I get you anything?" Robin asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Her voice was weak, barely above a whisper.

"Would you like to get up?" He rubbed soothing circles on her upper back.

"No." She whispered.

"Ok milady. I will give you some space." Robin got up and left the room.

Robin told Emma about what happened with Regina and Emma told him that she would talk to her. Robin left to go find Henry and talk to him. He needed to see his boy for himself.

"Regina." Emma said softly sitting next to her on the bed.

"Leave me alone." Regina whispered.

"You have to get up." Emma urged her. "We have to find a way home."

"I'm not leaving without Henry. You do what you need to do. Your pirate is obviously more important to you than your son." Regina spat.

"Regina, that's not fair. Henry is important to me, but he died down here. In order to take him back home someone would have to stay behind." Emma reasoned. "Killian died in Storybrooke therefore we can get him back without any type of exchange."

"Get out of here and leave me alone." Regina sighed. "I don't have any fight left and what energy I do have I won't be wasting on you."

"You have to get up and fight. Henry would want you to." Emma stated.

"Don't you dare tell me what my son would want!" Regina turned to face her. "You are so quick to give up on him and walk away then why don't you do that right now. Just walk away."

"I won't leave you to wallow in your own self pity." Emma tried to pull her out of bed.

With a wave of her hand, Regina sent Emma to the middle of the forest. She had had enough of her hypocritical chatter.

"Just great Regina!" Emma shouted to no one.

"Who are you talking to?" Henry asked from his place next to Robin.

"Regina! She just poofed me to the middle of the forest." Emma threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Why? What did you say to her?" Henry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told her you would want her to get up and fight." Emma explained.

"Yes, but the problem is you are tell her to fight to let me go." Henry snapped at his biological mother.

Robin and Henry walked away from Emma and back toward the apartment. They were quiet for a long time until Robin finally spoke. "Henry, I'm so sorry I let you down. I should have stopped you, but it all happened so fast." Robin's guilt had been eating him alive.

"Robin, this wasn't your fault. It was Cora's fault." Henry confided. "I haven't told my mom that it was Cora that screamed for me to hurry that my mom was in danger. I just took off running and Cruella hit me. She drives like such a maniac."

"Is there anything we can do to get you back home?" Robin asked with an arm around Henry's shoulder.

"I don't think so, but honestly I'm not sure. I made a deal with Hades to make sure my mom, you and the baby get home to Roland." Henry admitted.

"Henry, why would you do that? We would have found a way." Robin rubbed his hands over his face.

"It's my mom's love for me that held me here anyway. If she hadn't been here I would have crossed over. I think that was why Cora did what she did. She needs to get my mom out of here before Hades gets ahold of her. You have to convince my mom to leave." Henry pled with Robin.

"I can't do that. She won't even get out of bed today. She's not going to move on. She told me today she would stay in the underworld with you." Robin didn't know what to do with this new information from Henry.

"Robin listen, we have to get my mom to accept my death and move on. If Hades gets ahold of her and strikes a deal, I don't even want to think about what he would be capable of. And now that Zelena is here, she knows mom is in a weakened state, there is no telling the damage she could do." Henry was rambling as worry set in to his very soul.

"Like I said my boy, if I can't convince her to get out of bed, how can I convince her to leave the underworld?" Robin was losing hope that they would ever get out of here.

"I'll go talk to her. You keep the baby away from Zelena." Henry hugged Robin and ran back to where his mother was.

Henry ran in to the apartment, but there was no one there. He checked every room and it was like everyone had disappeared. His mother who had refused to get out of bed was nowhere to be found.

"He has her." A voice came from behind him making him jump.

"Zelena! Who has her?" He asked backing away.

"Hades. He needed her broken and that is exactly what he has." She said softly.

"Why do you look so upset? I thought you'd be happy to see my mom so hurt and broken, as you put it." Henry now stood his ground.

"Yes, well, I'm a mother now. I've had my child taken away from me. I know how that feels. My sister though, has given me chance after chance. I keep wasting them and getting nowhere." Zelena looked frustrated.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" Henry asked.

"I plan to give you your life back." She looked at him and he notice her hard exterior had softened.

"Why would you do that?" He was skeptical.

"If I can help give your mother her child back, maybe she can convince Robin to give me time with my child." Tears formed in the witches eyes.

"Why should I believe anything you have to say?" He stepped toward the powerful sorceress.

"Because I want to redeem myself." Those words rang through Henry's head and heart causing his breath to get caught in his throat.

"My mom once said those exact words to me and I didn't believe her." He looked down for a moment as memories of how he had treated his mother played in his mind. He place his hand over his heart and wished it didn't hurt so bad at the thought of all the lost time he spent trying to get away from his mother.

"So why don't we work together to try to get you back?" Zelena held her hand out.

"I'm not sure I should trust you so easily. I'm still not sure why you would do this for me?" He hesitated.

"Henry, you are my nephew and I'm doing this for my sister and my daughter. I have spent the last several days watching the past through my looking glass. I watched how you used to look at and treat Regina. I watched her fight so hard for you and in the end she changed and you loved her so much. I want my daughter to love me. The only chance I have at love, is her." Tears now slipped down the witch's cheeks. "I wronged Robin in the worst way possible to get pregnant Henry. I've never admitted that to anyone." She took a deep breath. "Maybe if I help them get you back, I can at least start on a path to redemption and forgiveness." She wiped at her tears.

Henry watched the witch for a few moments trying decide whether or not to believe her, but he was a hero and heroes believed in second chances. So instead of shaking her hand, he wrapped her in a hug. Zelena stumbled, not ready for physical contact. It was the first time in her life that someone had showed her this kind of attention and she wasn't sure how to respond. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her nephew.

"So do we have a deal?" She asked with a sniff.

Henry laughed. "Let's not call it a deal, that is what the Dark One does. Let's call it Operation Save The Queen. You know, we have to save her from Hades."

"Operation Save The Queen it is!" Zelena laughed. For the first time in her life, she felt something she hadn't felt before. She felt her heart, it felt light and she liked the feeling an awful lot.

 **I hope you all don't hate me for the end of this chapter. Just hang in there with me! XOXOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Henry and Zelena headed toward the library to try to find Regina. Robin saw them walking down the street and immediately drew an arrow and aimed it straight at Zelena. "Get away from my boy!" Robin yelled.

"Relax, I'm not going to harm him." Zelena said with a roll of her eyes.

"Henry, come here my boy." Robin still had an arrow ready to shoot.

"It's ok Robin. She's going to help us. Hades has my mom and Zelena is going to help us get her back." Henry held his hands up and walked toward Robin.

"What have you done to him? What witch craft did you use on my son?" Robin demanded.

"None. Robin. Listen to me. She wants to change, for the baby. " Henry explained.

"Henry, do not fall for this. She is the most vile creature I have ever encountered." Robin said with disgust.

"Robin, I am so sorry for the pain I have caused Regina. I'm sorry for many things in my past, but most of all I am sorry for what I did to you. I violated you in the worst way possible and I am so sorry. I know you are angry and you have every right to be, but please right now, let me help you save Regina and Henry." Zelena was becoming emotional again. "I know you can never forgive me, and I would never ask you to, but can we set our differences aside to help my sister. If we don't, I assure you that whatever Hades has planned for her will be a much worse fate than anything you have ever experienced."

"Robin, we are heroes and heroes believe in second chances." Henry gently pushed the arrow down that had been aimed at his aunt.

"Do not doubt for one second that I believe in second chances Henry because I do. Zelena has had more than a second, third or even fourth chance and she fails every time. She has let your mother down countless times. I will not let this woman hurt Regina, or my daughter again. I would rather see her dead than give her another chance to tear your mother apart." Robin again looked at her with disgust.

"Everything you said is true Robin and I understand why you feel that way. I just want to help my sister get her son back. Then maybe I would have a chance at love with my daughter. I have to start somewhere. Please. I beg of you. Please believe me." Zelena's tears slipped down her cheeks.

Robin turned away from this woman. A current of emotion was hitting him all at once, anger, rage, disgust, sadness, desperation to save his queen and maybe hope. He knew how powerful Zelena was and if they had any hope of rescuing Regina they might just need her. However he was not willing to just let her in so easily. First Henry had to get the others on board and agreed to let her help. He knew that was going to be a tough job, but he needed the back up here if Zelena were to be involved.

"Fine. If Henry can get Emma, Snow, and Charming to agree to letting you help then I will agree. Not a moment before then will I let you be involved. I am headed to meet them at Granny's now. Come there in thirty minutes and we will let you know." He turned with an arm around Henry and headed toward the diner.

"Thank you Robin. I'll be there." Zelena called after him.

"You want to what?" Emma asked Henry with surprise.

"Henry, this just isn't a good idea." Snow stood and paced the floor.

"Why would you trust her?" Charming asked.

"Because she wants what we all want….love." Henry explained. "She has a daughter now yet she's all alone. She went back to Oz and watched what happened between my mom and I when I brought Emma back. She saw how much I basically….hated….my mom." That was so hard for him to admit. It hurt on a very deep and emotional level.

"Henry…" Emma started to comfort him.

"Stop. I don't have time to feel sorry for myself right now. My mom needs me. I just don't understand what Hades wants with her. Do any of you know?" Henry asked.

"Perhaps we should find Cora and ask her." Rumple stated walking in the room. "She's been working with Hades for quite some time."

"Then let's go find her." Henry turned to leave.

"No need, I'm right here." Cora was walking in.

"First I want to know why you called me out in to the street when you knew that car was coming?" Henry crossed his arms.

"I didn't mean for you to die. I thought if you got injured Regina would rush you home to get help. I never meant for you to be stuck down here." Cora explained.

"What does Hades want with Regina?" Rumple asked her.

"You should know, you're the one that made the deal with him." She scoffed.

"What deal are you referring to? I've made many deals in my time." Rumple answered.

"Think about it Rumple…." Cora sighed.

"What are you telling me Cora?" Rumple backed her against the wall.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Charming got in between them.

"This idiot sold his second born child. Hades bought deal from a dead medicine man." Cora rolled her eyes.

"What does that have to do with Regina?" Emma asked trying to keep up with everything that was going on.

"Cora and I were an item once…. And not long after Regina was born." Rumple answered.

"So you chose Regina because she was your daughter…." Zelena pondered this thought.

"I can't believe it. You are my mom's dad. I just can't believe it." Henry rubbed his hands over his face trying to wrap his mind around his family tree.

"Yes, but that's not the important issue here. The important thing is we have no idea what his plans are for my daughter." Rumple pulled on his jacket nervously.

"Hades wants a child of his own. A child that bears both light and dark magic." Cora said softly.

"We need to get to her NOW!" Rumple snapped at everyone in the room.

"Let's go!" Robin grabbed his bow and arrow and the group left the diner headed into the pits of hell to rescue their queen.

Robin, Rumple, Zelena, Emma, Snow, Charming, Henry and Cora were going to work together on Operation Save The Queen. While there was a lot of mistrust amongst this group, they all had an interest in saving Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

During the quiet walk down the corridor to hell, Robin found himself next to Cora. "Does Regina know that the Dark One is her father?" Robin asked.

Cora rolled her eyes, "Of course not. I tried to spare her that. Rumple didn't even know in the beginning."

"Are you going to tell her?" Henry asked.

"What's with all the questions? Can you two just please focus on the task at hand and save my daughter." She snapped.

"Weren't so interested in saving a daughter when you abandon me in a basket on the side of the road." Zelena growled.

"We can deal with this issue later. Right now saving Regina is what's important." Snow snapped at everyone.

They entered in to Hades sanctuary and there was no one there. Emma tried to use her magic to see if she could sense where Regina was, but it was no use.

"Mom!" Henry called out and his voice echoed eerily down several different hallways.

Regina heard her son calling for her. "Henry! Henry I'm here." She answered.

They all heard her calls for Henry, but with the echo it was impossible to tell which of the four passageways she was in. They split in to groups of two and each made their way in to the darkness.

Emma and Zelena, Cora and Rumple, Charming and Snow, Robin and Henry. Each headed down a passageway hoping they would find Regina sooner rather than later. They had been walking for about five minutes when a scream rang out echoing through all of the passages.

"REGINA!" Robin yelled out. "Where are you?" He and Henry began running as a light could be seen toward the end of the long hall.

Robin began to panic as he and Henry ran at full speed down the hall. He realized as the light grew nearer that he had no magic to fight Hades or any Hell Beast he may have guarding his love. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and they slowed downas they neared the light and he was now ready to fire.

"Do you think she's ok?" Henry asked Robin.

"I hope so my boy." Robin said trying to stay sharp and eyeing their surroundings.

"What are you going to do if Hades hurt her?" Henry was obviously afraid of what they were going to find.

"My goal right now is just to get you, the baby and your mother home. If Hades has hurt her, I will need you to get your mother out of here and I will take care of the rest. I do not want you to worry about it. I know it's easier said than done, but I need you to try." Robin pat Henry on the shoulder as they continued into the passage.

"Thank you Robin, for being there for my mom. I know she can get through anything with you by her side." Henry smiled.

Snow and Charming were moving quietly down the hall when Snow grabbed ahold of Charming's arm. "I'm terrified." Snow finally admitted.

"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." He reassured her.

"I'm afraid for Regina, not for myself." Snow stopped walking.

"Regina is strong Snow. You don't have to worry about her." Charming kissed her cheek.

"You don't understand. Regina has been through so much at the hands of many. She has always been strong for everyone else, when are we going to be strong for her?" Snow was walking again.

"We will be. No matter what has happened, we will give her the strength she needs." He walked next to her.

Rumple had been giving Cora the silent treatment the entire time. He had come to the decision that he pretty much hated this woman. She had cost him much over the years, but more than anything, she had cost him a relationship with his daughter. He had made her feel alone and isolated after the curse because he was bound by an agreement he had made with Cora that he could not break.

"Really Rumple? Are you just going to act like you have nothing to say to me?" Cora said in annoyance.

"I'm not acting like I have nothing to say. I just don't want to talk to you." Rumple said in indifference.

"Just walk." He continued on.

Regina could hear them all yelling for her, so many voices echoing through her spinning head. She wasn't sure what type of magic Hades had hit her with, but she knew it hurt like hell. She couldn't figure out why he wanted her, but she wasn't necessarily opposed to is since her little prince was going to be stuck here. The magic he threw at her left her with a split lip and swollen right eye. She was going to fight back, but she was on the verge of losing consciousness and any amount of strength she had she needed to use to stay alert. She wanted to yell out again and let them know she was here, but the pain in her head kept her from doing so. In fact, she lay down on cot that was in her cage and curled up. She was so cold.

Emma would be lying if she said she liked Zelena in any way shape or form. In fact, she despised her with every in her. For everything she did to Robin and Regina, she believed this woman deserved to die. The only reason she chose to go with her on this adventure is because she couldn't trust Zelena to behave herself with anyone else. Emma let out a heavy sigh as they continued to walk.

"What is it savior? Just say what you want to say." Zelena said.

"Why did you do it?" Emma asked bluntly.

"Which part?" Zelena laughed.

"Robin. Why did you do that to him? You did a terrible unforgivable thing. It resulted in an innocent life being added in to this mess. I just don't understand why?" Emma tried to understand.

"I wanted to destroy my sister." Zelena said quietly.

"And now you I am supposed to believe you want to save her?" Emma pressed.

"Look, I know how all of this looks. I know I did unspeakable things and that is my cross to bare. When my daughter asks me why her father and I are not a couple and why her father is with her aunt, I am going to have to explain that. I really screwed up." Zelena was tearing up again when she could feel a pull at her magic. "Did you feel that?" She asked Emma.

"I did, but I don't know what it was." Emma began to run deeper in to the passage.

"Regina is down here. Hades has some spell cast suppressing her magic." Zelena felt panicked for her sister. "She's helpless." Zelena was also now running.

Thank you all for reading... Please keep reading as this story isn't over yet! XOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had been pacing back and forth trying to figure a way to get out of this room. She ran her hand along the bars holding her in and she could feel the magic radiating off of them. She closed her eyes and thought about how she had gotten in this situation.

She had been laying in bed feeling sorry for herself when Hades had grabbed her and transported her to this cell. He had been well prepared and hit her with magic rendering her unconscious for a few minutes. When she awoke he looked like an animal stalking his prey. He was walking back and forth with a look on his face that said he was going to devour her at any moment. She sat up on the bed and he came and sat next to her. He reached out his hand to touch her cheek and she quickly slapped his hand away from her face.

"Soon you won't be able to resist me my dear Regina." He had told her.

"There is not one thing about you that I find appealing." She rolled her eyes.

"But very soon you will my Queen." He raised a fist and threw her against the wall. She had hit her face on the corner of the bed as she slid down the wall. "You should keep your smart mouth shut." He laughed.

Every time she used her magic it sort of backfired on her causing excruciating pain. She cried out in pain, it felt as if her very being was being splintered in to thousands of pieces. The cage she was in was obviously protected by some sort of magic spell, but she couldn't give up. Her family needed her…or did they? Henry was dead and stuck in the underworld and Robin had the baby. Robin was so quick to move on without her the last time they were separated, so surely he would be able to do it again. Her thoughts were going to be the death of her, she thought as she tried to shake them out of her head. When she shook her head the room began to tilt and she was on the verge of losing consciousness again. She willed herself to get it together.

Hades appeared in her cell once again and found her pacing trying to find a way out of there. His evil laugh caught her attention.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"A child." He answered sitting in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I don't have one to spare, so you'll have to go find your own." She said, then instantly cursing herself for thinking of Robin and Zelena's baby.

As if he could read her thoughts he said, "That baby isn't the one I want. I need a child from a mother that possesses both light and dark magic."

She turned and looked at him with a victorious smile, "Then you have kidnapped the wrong person. I can't have children." This time she laughed.

"Now you can." He said with a smirk.

"What did you do?" Her hand went to her stomach.

"I reversed the spell for that simple little potion you drank all those years ago." He gave her a devilish grin.

"I….Why…What did you do to me?" Fear running through her veins like poison.

"Oh don't worry your very pretty head about a thing. You will most definitely be awake for the planting of that seed." He laughed again.

"I have no intention of letting you impregnate me with your demon spawn." She moved to sit on the bed.

"The way I see it you really don't have a choice." He looked down at his nails as if he were bored.

"Why wouldn't I have a choice? I always have a choice." She squared her shoulders.

"You see, if you agree to have my child, I will give you your little prince back. That's right. I will restore his body and he can run along back home to Storybrooke with you." Now his smile was victorious.

"I could never willingly have a child with you. I detest you. I find you to be the most vile person I have ever come across and believe me when I tell you I was married to a very vile man." She shuttered at the thought.

"Oh yes, your time married to the king. Poor Regina, forced to lay in a bed and take what the old man wanted to give you. Touching you with hands that held everything except love for you. Yes, he was a vile man indeed. Taking what he wanted from his child bride, never caring for her needs." He summed up Regina's marriage with those few sentences and her skin still crawled at the thought.

"Enjoy bringing up my past do you?" She tried to sound as if it hadn't phased her.

"I just like getting under your skin." He ran his index finger down her arm.

"Don't touch me." She tried to move away, but he pinned her against the wall.

"I will leave you for today, but tomorrow will is another story." He laughed disappearing.

Regina tried using magic to blast through the cell and again it backfired ripping at her magical being causing her to scream out in agony. She sat in the corner the began to sob feeling helpless and alone for the first time in a very long time.

Zelena and Emma came to a cage where Regina was currently huddled in a corner with her arms over shielding her head.

"Regina." Emma whispered.

Regina looked up and Emma gasped, it looked like she had gone a few rounds in a boxing match.

"What happened?" Zelena asked.

"What is she doing here?" Regina asked Emma with a look of confusion.

"She's going to help me get you out of here." Emma explained looking over the bars of the cell for any lock that she could try to pick.

"Don't touch it, it's protected by magic." Zelena spoke. "And it's suppressing your magic isn't it?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Regina asked trying to stand.

"I can feel it. Emma can feel it to. We are going to get you out of here sister."Zelena reached her hand through the bars toward Regina.

"I'm not taking your hand." Regina snapped at her sister. " And you can't get me out of here."

"Are you hurt badly?" Emma asked her friend.

"Just my eye and my lip." Regina dabbed at her swollen lip.

They all turned as they heard footsteps charging in their direction. Regina moved back to the corner of her cell not ready for another fight.


	10. Chapter 10

The footsteps slowed as they neared, Zelena and Emma had magic at their fingertips ready to fight. Charming, Snow, Henry, Robin, Rumple and Cora came around the corner together. They had all made it to the end of their halls without finding her so they circled back to find Emma and Zelena had not returned.

Robin's heart dropped when he saw his love huddled in the corner. She looked so frightened and small.

"Regina, I'm here." He said running to the cell and reaching through it.

When she looked up and saw Robin she ran to him.

"What did he do to you?" He asked touching her swollen face.

"He threw me against the wall and my face bounced off the corner of the bed." She looked down feeling helpless.

"Did he…touch you?" He was afraid of the answer.

"No." She whispered.

"He wants her to have his child, but she drank that potion killing any hope of her having children." Zelena pointed out. "I don't understand what he thinks he's going to accomplish."

"He reversed it." Regina began to cry.

"What? How?" Robin rubbed her face gently.

"I don't know. I was unconscious." She was still crying.

"I'll kill him." Rumple said through gritted teeth.

"Why do you even care?" Regina asked him.

Hades appeared in the cell behind Regina. "Haven't you heard my dear?" He grabbed her by her hair and yanked her away from Robin.

"Heard what?" She cried out as he yanked her backward.

"He's your darling daddy." Hades drew out.

"What?" Regina looked at her mother and then to Gold.

Gold was looking at Hades with more hatred than Regina had ever seen. "You will pay for this." Rumple growled.

"Not likely Dark One and since you made the deal promising your second born child, she is now mine."

"You did what?" Cora looked at him in shock.

"It was long before I met you. I actually forgot about the deal since it happened before I was the Dark One." Rumple replied.

"I don't have time for your little lovers quarrel, I have plans with this one." He placed a kiss on Regina's cheek.

"Don't….touch….her." Rumple warned.

"She's with me because you sold her to me." Hades laughed and attempted to disappear but Rumple's magic shot right through the cell's magic and held on to Regina.

As Hades tried to transport he and Regina, he felt the Dark One's magic grab hold of her. Regina began to cry out as Rumple's magic wrapped around her.

"You're hurting her!" Robin shouted.

"It'll be worse if he gets away with her." Rumple shouted back.

"Let her go." Hades called out pulling harder with his magic.

Regina let out a blood curdling scream as the two men used her as the rope in a magical tug of war. "Just let me go." She called out.

"No Regina." Cora cried out to her daughter.

With one final blast of magic toward Hades, Rumple was able to pull Regina away from him, breaking the bars holding her in. She was no longer conscious from the pain and Robin was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Let's go." Rumple said grabbing a hold of Cora's arm.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To protect our daughter." Rumple raised a hand and they were gone in cloud of red smoke.

Robin was leaning over Regina moving her hair off of her face. He was examining her wounds and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Regina, please wake up." He said softly.

"Mom. Come back to us." Henry was kneeling next to Robin.

"Emma can you use magic to heal her or something?" Robin asked.

"You saw what happened when Gold used magic on her. I don't want to hurt her." Emma was kneeling now holding her hands over Regina's face trying to get a sense for any residual magic.

"Don't hurt her." Zelena warned.

"You know, that's just funny coming from you of all people." Emma snapped at the witch.

"I'm trying." Zelena said softly.

"Can you feel anything?" Snow asked from behind Emma.

"We should get her back to the apartment." Charming put a hand on Robin's back.

"I can transport her there so we aren't walking with her out in the open." Zelena offered.

"No way are we leaving her alone with you." Charming said without looking up.

"I can go with them." Emma looked to Robin for approval.

"Take care of her Emma. I'm counting on you." Robin bent kissing Regina.

"Seriously, do NOT let anything happen to her." Henry warned his other mother still not happy with her.

"I won't. I promise." Emma went to give Henry a hug and he moved a way from her.

"You better not break that promise." He stood and watched as his two mothers and aunt disappeared.

Cora and Rumple appeared in the middle of Hades sanctuary to find him sitting on his throne in the middle of the room. His head snapped up as they appeared and a sinful grin appeared on his face.

"Look at the loving parents coming to fight their baby's battle. It's pointless Rumple. You signed the contract." Hades was holding up the contract.

For the first time in years there was actual rage boiling within Rumple's soul. He looked at that contract and it was the last time he ever wanted to see. He stared at it with such hate it burned to ash as Hades tried to hold on to it.

"Consider that contract null and void!" Cora yelled using magic to throw Hades across the room. "You will never have our daughter." She hit him with more magic.

Before Hades could respond, Rumple appeared before him and thrust his hand deep in Hades chest. When he pulled his hand out he held a shriveled heart in his hand and he began to squeeze. Hades cried out as Rumple squeezed his heart and Cora held him in place with magic.

"Don't kill him yet Rumple." Cora smiled. "He needs to restore our grandson's life."

"Good idea." Rumple flicked his wrist and Hades was on his feet. "Do it!"

Robin, Henry, Charming and Snow entered the apartment and found Emma upstairs sitting on the bed with Regina's head in her lap. She was wiping her forehead with damp cloth while Zelena sat in the chair across the room chewing her nails.

"How is she?" Robin asked rushing to her side.

"She hasn't woken yet. I'm not sure what to do." Emma stood giving Robin and Henry space.

"Regina…." Robin whispered softly.

"Mom?" Henry sat next to Regina.

"Henry, you look different, you look transparent." Emma said going to her son.

Just as Emma spoke the words Henry disappeared right before their eyes.

"Where did he go?" Snow asked looking around the apartment.

"I don't know." Charming said frantic.

"We have to go find him. If Regina wakes up and he's not here, she is going to kill us all." Zelena spoke from the corner.


End file.
